


back to the start

by Lire_Casander



Series: tryna find any truth in between the lies (the Roswell New Mexico Week 2019) [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Roswell New Mexico Week 2019, rnmweek19, roswellweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: when you're just a step away from falling apart





	back to the start

**Author's Note:**

> Title and summary from _Hollywood_ by Lewis Capaldi. It belongs to the _**tryna find any truth in between the lies (the Roswell New Mexico Week 2019)**_ series, whose title also belongs to a song by Lewis Capaldi, _Something Borrowed_. 
> 
> This is written for the [Roswell New Mexico Week](https://roswellnewmexicoweek.tumblr.com/post/184757488673/welcome-to-roswell-new-mexico-week-2019-each-day) over at tumblr, **_Day 4: Not just sugar and spice_**
> 
> Anything you recognize is not mine, although any and every mistake is my own. Beta-read by the amazing [estel_willow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_willow).

“What do you mean, Max is gone?” Jenna shouts into her Bluetooth device as she drives closer and closer to Marysville. “I’ve got really bad reception here, I don’t think I heard you right, Kyle. Where has Max gone?”

There’s static all over the line, and she wonders if maybe Kyle’s the one with bad reception. She pulls up at the next exit when the static grows thicker. She disconnects the Bluetooth device and picks her phone from the passenger seat as soon as the engine is killed, ready to call Kyle back. The beep sounds twice before she’s sent to voicemail. She tries again, with the same result. Jenna sighs, shaking her head and cursing the reception at the bunker where she’s sure Kyle is right now.

“Damn phones!” she swears, ready to get back on track to Ohio when her ringtone blasts through the silent air of the rest area. “Kyle?” she says as she picks up, only half reading the name showing in the caller ID. “What’s going on? Are you out of the bunker?”

“I’m barely out,” Kyle replies, sounding frantic. Jenna’s already regretting ever picking up the phone at all. “You have to come back, Cam. We need your help.”

“My help?” she almost screeches before collecting herself. She takes a deep breath, remembering that she’s on her way to meet with Charlie at some Women Reformatory, that she’s going to pick her outside of the prison and that they’re going to live happily ever after at some point. 

Her plans don’t include being dragged back to Roswell by the doctor she’s been trying to avoid for her last few weeks there.

“Max needs you,” Kyle’s saying, voice dropping to a whisper. “We have a, uhm, _situation_ here.”

“I’m done with your bullshit, Valenti,” she retorts, resorting to last names to make her point clear. “I told Max so much when he asked me to bring some handcuffs and flanges to his ranch yesterday. I’m on my way to Ohio.”

“We need you back!” Kyle exclaims, sounding as distressed as Jenna’s starting to feel on her end. “Max needs you your help. He’s just-he’s done a-he’s pulled a stunt and it’s just-”

“Breathe, Kyle,” she says gentler this time, gripping her phone tighter. “What has Max done to Noah?”

“Cam, I just,” Kyle trails off. The static comes back, painting his words with a shadow of metallic chill. “Max killed Noah, alright? But that’s not the only thing. It’s just too much.”

“Can you be more specific?” she’s already feeling fed up by Kyle’s inability to form complete sentences and share full ideas. “I’m halfway to meet my sister, and I’m done with Roswell.”

“Max is dead, okay?” Kyle bursts out in the end. Jenna bites back a surprised yelp, drawing blood from her lower lip. She tries to ignore the knife slicing through her heart as the news spread through her nervous system and gives her chills. “Max just-he brought Rosa back, and now everything’s messed up and-”

“What the actual fuck, Valenti?” Jenna finally snaps. “Of all the crazy things you all could come up with in that fucked up town, you have to make up a death? A resurrection?”

“It’s all true, Cam,” Kyle sighs. “I wish it wasn’t, but it is. Max is just-gone.”

“I can’t go back now,” Jenna tries to reason with him. Her heart is already racing, pounding to get out of her chest and crawl back to Roswell, but she has to keep her mind clear. Focused. “Even if Max is really dead, what am I supposed to do? Master Sergeant Manes still holds my sister against me. And I can’t bring anyone back to life, I’m no healing alien!”

Jenna has begun to massage her temples as she paces the stretch of desert land beside her car. Her throat is beginning to feel parched, she’s feeling dizzy. “I don’t know what you want me to say, I really don’t.”

“We need your help. Michael and Isobel are losing their shit right now, we need some trained back up. Max is just-Alex is the only one around here who actually knows how to shoot a gun, and I have a feeling we’re going to need as much help on that front as we can get.”

“You talk as though you’re getting ready for war,” Jenna says, doubt present in her voice. “I can’t come back. Charlie needs me.”

“You’re scared of Manes,” Kyle muses. He’s lost half of his franticness, and now he just sounds exhausted. “He’s out of this for a long time. I took care of it.”

“You took care of-what the actual fuck does that mean?” Jenna rubs her face. “I don’t have time for your shit, Valenti, I have to get back on the road.”

“Jenna!” Kyle exclaims at the other side of the line. She stops for a second, the use of her given name not usual in his voice. She frowns. “I know you want to break Charlie free of that prison and go on the run with her,” he continues. “But how long do you think you two can go until someone catches up with you? Until Manes finds you?”

“You don’t know shit about me,” she retorts. “You don’t know-”

“We can help you. We can help you break Charlie free. We can help you keep her safe,” Kyle promises. “But we need you down here. We need you to keep _us_ safe.”

Jenna stops her pacing, loosens her grip on her phone ever so slightly, and sighs again. “I don’t need your help to get to Charlie,” she almost smiles. “I don’t need anyone’s help.”

“I’m pretty sure you could take a whole military prison on your own, but this is not about that. We were a team, we could be a team once again.”

Jenna can’t hold the chuckle back, but she hopes Kyle doesn’t think she’s laughing at him. Although she is, a little bit. “Charlie’s getting discharged. Alex actually managed to tinker with her records, so I’m going up to Ohio to pick her up. I can’t go back to Roswell right now. I have to get to Ohio.” She thinks it’s kind of cute that he believes she could take down a military prison on her own. “Gimme three days. I don’t think Max is going anywhere if what you’re telling me is true, and you might need a bodyguard if Manes is on the loose. Charlie can help.”

Kyle makes a happy sound that translates into static once again. Jenna can’t help the smile that spreads across her face before hanging up. She gets back behind the wheel and drives up to Marysville as fast as she can.

She’s a girl on a mission, and she knows just how good it’ll feel to have her sister back by her side with a gun and someone to protect.


End file.
